


Misplaced Trust (Draft/Original)

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Misplaced [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Identity, Spark Play, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Blurr open's his spark chamber to Longarm, Longarm struggles to deal with the amount of trust Blurr puts in him.This fic is stand alone.Though is pre-rewrite version of Misplaced trust.So perhaps read that instead.Unless you want to see how much 9 months and a beta improves my writing.





	1. Blurr's trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/gifts).



> It is once again all Kit's fault  
> you feed me the best ideas.

Shockwave had spent a lot of time — way too much time — thinking about Blurr. Their relationship had gotten far more serious of late. Shockwave had been so careful. He’d stayed away from anything that could risk compromising him. He’d refused to let blurr plug into his system or vice versa even with firewalls fully engaged. He’d kept close control on him EM field whenever they were together. It was tiring in a way, but that was good, it meant that he wouldn’t relax fully around Blurr. Wouldn’t give a place for feelings to take root. Feelings that Blurr already had in oh so much abundance. 

He shouldn’t have let it happen, shouldn’t have let it start. There was no way — no way in the world they could spark merge without his cover being thoroughly blown. So he should have left the second Blurr opened his spark chamber. Then Blurr had spoken. 

Spark based interfacing was not something that decepticons went in for. Oh a few of the more serious couples — Strika and Lugnut for example — would engage in spark merges. Hell he was pretty sure that were spark bonded. But sparkplay, the idea of letting another touch your spark, not with their own spark, but with they hands, fingers or claws that could so easily crush or extinguish. One slip that would mean, crippling pain or even death.

“I trust you. Please.”

No decepticons did not engage in spark play. At least not as a consensual form of intimacy, he was quite familiar with it as a form of torture. The feeling of Blurr under his fingers, that show of trust. It was intoxicating. Once had become twice, twice had become a regular part of their relationship. Blurr had found a crack in shockwave’s armour and now he had well and truly fallen.

He was compromised. Blurr didn’t know it yet, his cover was still intact, but if didn’t act soon then everything he had fought for, the very decepticon cause, would be in danger. 

Blurr sat on his desk, chest plates open as longarm watched his spark. He traced the edge of the spark casing and blurr quivered, just slightly just enough for shockwave to know how much of an effect he was having on Blurr. Had they been in longarm’s habsuit he would have been openly moaning, but here in longarm’s office blurr remained silent. 

Shockwave’s mind wandered through, as his fingers drew closer to Blurr’s spark. It was well into the off shift now, both he and blurr liked to work late, and the last of the other bots had left. He already had worked his way seamlessly into the security systems both here and his habsuit, but here the ceilings were higher and there was more room to maneuver. 

“Blurr, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

“You want to talk nmmmm…” Blurr cut himself off with a moan as longarm closed his hand gently around his spark. 

“Yes,”

Blurr moaned again the lust and longing in his EM field washing over longarm. “Sure,” a moan escaped him, “whatever you,” a pause for another moan, “Want.”

Longarm paused, taking the time to savour the sight of blurr blissed out on pleasure it would probably be the last time he ever saw it. And then, hand still closed loosely around blurr’s spark Shockwave transformed. 


	2. Shockwave's Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it all before posting, I just wanted you to suffer with that cliffhanger,  
> this one isn't as bad I promise you.

His antanas unflurred, legs became longer, and his hands became claws, somehow through all the changes he kept his grip on blurr’s spark.

A high pitched whine of pain escaped Blurr’s vocaliser, and his grip on the desk tightened as he fought to stay perfectly still. One wrong move now and Shockwave would crush his spark. 

“So… This is a surprize.” Blurr managed. 

“For both of us I assure you.” He should just kill Blurr, not draw it out like this. The problem was, he didn’t want Blurr dead he wanted… more. 

“What do you mean both of us, I hardly think it is a surprize to you, that you are a decmmmmm.” Shockwave had shifted a claw brushing the edge across blurr’s spark. “You cannot just do that. You can _NOT_ just go oh I’m a decepticon and then keep fingering my spark like, ooooh yes just like…” Blurr managed to cut himself off and glare at shockwave. 

It was gratifying to know that even in his true form he could still make blurr moan. It was tempting to see if he could make Blurr scream his name in ecstasy, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise. 

Shockwave held his claws still. “Do you still trust me.”

Blurr stared. “Did you just… You did. You are a fragging deep cover decepticon spy.” Pause “What did you do to longarm? Was he ever even real? He wasn’t, fucking hell I’ve been in love was a Slagging decepticon this whole time.”

“Yes.”

Blurr somehow managed to give the impressing of shrinking in on himself despite not moving at all. He forced a small smile. “So this is how I die, got too close did I.”

“I… Yes. Now answer the question...” 

“Oh goody interrogation time. If you wanted intel you should have asked before...

“...Do you still trust me.”

Blurr paused, staring. He reset his vocaliser. “I’m sorry, you the decepticon spy, want to know if I the autobot agent still trust you. You have been lying to me since the start. Why on cybertron would I still trust you?”

Shockwave felt resigned, even if he’d known that it was going to come to this, it didn’t stop it from hurting. 

“Not that it even fucking matters anyway.” Blurr continued completely oblivious to Shockwave’s inner turmoil. “You hand is literally already inside my chest. You can crush my spark any time you want, and it won’t even leave a trace. And you know what the worst part is? The fragging worst part? I do, I know you are literally about to extinguish my spark and I still love you.” 

Shockwave froze. This hadn’t been part of the script he’d gone over in his head so many times. Blurr was supposed to curse him out. Yell about how he was a lying and a traitor, regret everything they’d ever done together. And That would be enough for Shockwave to let go of his feelings and crush Blurr’s spark. Instead. 

“You still want this? You still want us?” Shockwave’s voice was very very quiet. 

“Yeah, I still want us. How messed up his that.”

Shockwave pulled his hand out of Blurr’s chest, expecting at any moment for Blurr’s chest plates to snap shut and for blurr to make a run for it. He didn’t know what he’d do when Blurr did. Instead though, Blurr stayed sitting on the desk, chest plates open staring at Shockwave. “You aren't going to kill me?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll tell someone.”

“I trust you.”


End file.
